<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pleasure by KiraraNeko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251076">Pleasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraraNeko/pseuds/KiraraNeko'>KiraraNeko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraraNeko/pseuds/KiraraNeko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kikyo is looking for the two shards she sensed from one of Sesshomaru's small companions named Rin. She confronts Sesshomaru in his current home to negotiate with him but gets a surprising turn of events...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kikyou/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pleasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KIkyo stepped into the glowing room, calmly looking over the small space of Sesshomaru’s newest home with veiled contempt. ”Hiding in a human home is unbefitting of a full demon.” she commented, glancing around for said demon. “Where are you, eldest brother of Inuyasha. I cannot smell the stench of your kind.”</p><p>There was a step behind her then, and she turned her head to glance toward the entrance of the room where Sesshomaru stood.</p><p>“I respect the nose of a priestess, you’re just as good as any pure demon when it comes to sensing my kind. Congratulations.” he said.</p><p>This rubbed Kikyo the wrong way. “Do not proceed to compare me with one of you, daiyokai. We are as different as night and day.”</p><p>Sesshomaru crossed his arms, a shadow of a smirk on his face. “Yet, you fell in love with a demon, albeit a half one, but one nonetheless.”</p><p>She turned to him, anger evident on her smooth face. He looked just like Inuyasha, but taller and carrying a more obvious sense of pride for what he was. Unlike Inuyasha, Sesshomaru was a pure demon, something that was incredibly stronger than an average half one. If they came to blows so soon, she had no doubt he would overtake her. As she hadn’t been able to collect enough souls that day to sustain her body and power, she was considerably weaker. </p><p> The shadows the two lanterns on the floor casted about the dim room made the demon look more menacing than ever.</p><p>She gripped the bow in her hand hard, but if Sesshomru noticed, he didn’t let her know. She chose to change the subject.</p><p>“The child you hold in your keep, where is she?”</p><p>Sesshomaru showed no reaction to her words, irritating her even more. “The little girl I keep by my side? Why, I suppose my servant is with her at this time. However, that is none of your business, priestess.”</p><p>So he knew she would come for the shards. When did he figure it would be today? And where was she now?</p><p>“She holds two of the jewel shards Inuyasha seeks.” Kikyo answered to test him. “I want them.” </p><p>This actually made Sesshomaru’s eyes widen slightly, as if surprised, but was quickly covered by a smirk. “And pray tell, what do you want them for? Are you allied with Inuyasha now? I figured you hated him for stealing it in the first place.”</p><p>Ah, so it was a farce. It was only a coincidence the girl went out on the day Kikyo decided to pay them a visit. If that was the case, then she wasn’t hiding in the home as she initially thought, but somewhere outside close by.</p><p>“That is none of your concern, demon, I only care to find the girl and take the shards. I wish her no harm.”</p><p>She took a step toward him, he didn’t move, but narrowed his gold eyes. “If it is not to ally with Inuyasha, then it is to keep your reincarnation from getting her hands on it for him. Or,” he added with a tilt of his head. “You do not want Inuyasha to find me, because you know how strong I’ve gotten since last he and I fought.”</p><p>There was no question in his voice at the last statement, like he knew Kikyo as well as Inuyasha did.</p><p>Kikyo refrained from showing emotion, she possibly could see Sesshomaru noticing the anguish and longing in her eyes from just the name of her long ago lover spoken out loud, but she made no effort to hide it.</p><p>“So? Where is she?”</p><p>Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. “Exactly why should I tell you anything, when I know you will kill her if I command her not to give them to you?”</p><p>“Then do not command her to,” Kikyo growled, betraying herself for a moment. She of course would do no harm to the human child, but for the sake of her goal, it was necessary to get the shards at any cost. Then she regained her composure by lifting her bow and pointing the tip toward him.</p><p>“If you do not want to die, you will tell me where she is hiding.”</p><p>Sesshomaru didn’t even look at the weapon. “I’m offended you’re not knocking an arrow. I am a big bad demon after all. I could attack and tear you limb from limb right now. Humans, as such, no matter how strong they are or how powerful their weapons are, can still be eaten.” he said. “It’s a natural instinct to do so.”</p><p>He kept stalling. It was infuriating. </p><p>Kikyo had half a mind to string her bow right then, but she didn’t need him on the offense at the moment. Then he would just flee.</p><p>“You are most powerful among your kind, demon, I understand, but I assume you realize who you are dealing with.”</p><p>Sesshomaru gave her a look of contempt of his own, his light charade gone. “I can sense how weak you are right now, do you think even as you hit me with your arrow it will kill me? I actually wondered why you even came here, knowing you could die easily by my hand.”</p><p>Kikyo didn’t lower her bow, instead reached behind her and knocked an arrow against the string, pulling back. She pointed the tip at the red crescent moon on his forehead. She knew that he knew even if her arrow didn’t kill him, her spiritual power would leave a cutting wound, something she sure he would find annoying for a good month or two.</p><p>She sensed his agitation, but outwardly he didn’t even twitch.</p><p>Well, at least he didn’t run, Kikyo thought.</p><p>“Tell me now and I will reveal my bargain to you.” she spoke calmly but strongly.</p><p>Sesshomaru was fast, he took a step forward and the next thing Kikyo knew he had his arm around her middle from behind, and was crushing her against his body.</p><p>It was like she was pressed against a wall and clamped by metal to it, successfully immobilized.</p><p>“Now then,” Seeshamaru spoke in her ear. “You spoke about a bargain?”</p><p>Staring down at his arm around her, she watched the black of her long hair sway with his white locks, undeterred but also pondering how to proceed.</p><p>He was now behind her after all, and she no longer could shoot him without twisting out of his embrace-in which he would surely do as he mentioned demons did and eat her.</p><p>“The one thing you are mistaken about,” she spoke. “Is the fact of my humanity. For I am no longer human and my body is made of clay. You cannot truly kill me because I am already dead.”</p><p>The rawness in her voice seemed to fill the small silence after that, and within that moment it seemed her unbeating heart broke once more-it seemed to always keep breaking, as if it ever healed to do so in the first place.</p><p>The muscles in Sesshomaru’s arm around her twitched, the only sign he was affected by her words.</p><p>“I will kill you after you have told me of the bargain.”</p><p>“You pity me now?” Kikyo asked, her eyes clouding over with buried emotion. “You want to set me free after I give you what you want?” It was what others had wanted to do after she’d woken from her slumber, like she was nothing more than a nuisance. However, the dead do not belong in the living, so it was a given another being would want to exercise her from this world.</p><p>And then Kikyo was flipped over, much to her surprise, and tackled to the ground. She released her bow by accident and it clattered two feet away from them. After a few seconds of utter disbelief, Kikyo realized she wasn’t in pain and was lying on something soft with Sesshomaru close up and personal on top of her. Locks of white hair entrapped her vision on both sides so she could not see anything but his face, and light peeking through them from the lanterns.</p><p>“Uh-”</p><p>“There would be no reason for you to fight anymore,” Sesshomaru said, looking down on her. But, his voice seemed to sound lower because of his position over her. And his cheeks looked noticeably redder, Kikyo surmised, unless that was just the lanterns’ light messing with her eyes. “If you let me end your suffering right here and now.”</p><p>Kikyo couldn’t concentrate on his words, her attention taking in every detail of his face. He looked like Inuyasha, but older, and despite herself she was captured by him. Her heart was even beating erratically-as if it had real life.</p><p>KIkyo hoped she wasn’t blushing.</p><p>She snapped back to attention. “I cannot end yet. My duty is to destroy Naraku and purify this world of the Shikon Jewel, and for that I need those shards.”she said quickly and sharply. It took Sesshomaru back a little. “In exchange for telling me where the girl is I will give you Tessaiga and your friends can be on your way.”</p><p>Now Sesshomaru looked genuinely curious. “You know of my search for the Steal-Cleaving fang? And here I thought you would kill Rin if I told you of her location.”</p><p>“You thought I would trick you.” Kikyo looked at him in disgust. “I have not fallen so low as to trick one for my self-pleasure.”</p><p>For some reason, Kikyo caught his eyes darken for an instant on her final word, and this made her catch her breath. It also did something strange to her nethers unlike anything she’s experienced before.</p><p>“Why did you…” she trailed off, searching for words.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Nevermind.” she shook her head side to side on the mat. “I do not wish to harm any innocent souls, not if I can help it.” Since, after all, she needed those very souls to sustain her life. It was a contradiction. Her heart contracted at the thought.</p><p>Sesshomaru made a face. “The Jewel shards are safe with us, you do not need them as of now. ”</p><p>And then Kikyo had a sudden thought. “You’re helping Inuyasha,”</p><p>The silence was agreement enough.</p><p>She moved to shove him off her, but he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand, giving her an intense glare.</p><p>Instead of intimidating her though, it excited her, and she frowned because of it.</p><p>What was going on with her?</p><p>“He is not your enemy. We are all going after the same evil.”</p><p>“Let me go, demon,” she spat. “I did not have to negotiate with you.”</p><p>Yes, she should have just looked for the girl herself. When she followed his scent she should have quickly assessed the girl wasn’t with him and disappeared to search for her. There was no reason in talking to him anymore. </p><p>She froze then, feeling something hard press against her between her legs. That wasn’t there before. Her eyes seared into Sesshomaru’s, a little panic igniting her there. Well, what she hoped was panic.</p><p>Sheeshomaru looked just as surprised as her, and his face turned to uncomfortableness, but he didn’t move. </p><p>“D-demon…” she said carefully so as not to sound breathless. She opened her mouth again to form words, but none came out.</p><p>Seeshomaru’s weight felt heavier, and the air around them had grown uncomfortably hot. </p><p>“I…” tried Sesshomaru. Awkward silence enveloped them.</p><p>And then Sesshomaru moved against her, pushing his hips slowly down and up between her legs. Kikyo arched her back instinctively like she was trying to stretch away from him. That was what her mind was wanting to do anyway, but it only served to deepen the contact.</p><p>Sesshomaru grunted, pushing harder with his crotch.</p><p>Kikyo let out a slight sound, her body lighting with internal sparks. Which was funny to feel. She hadn’t really felt for a long time.</p><p>He kept pulling back and pushing up, finding a rhythm against her and kept bringing her sensation after sensation, until they were both breathing hard and gasping into each other’s necks. Kikyo hadn’t even realized when she’d started clutching onto his back, holding him tight as he thrusted hard and fast. She’d become numb through the contact a few minutes in, but that didn’t stop the pleasure from shooting through her body each time the demon thrust her.</p><p>She groaned, gripping his back with clawed fingers.</p><p>“Sessho-maru,” she gasped between thrusts. There was something starting to build inside her from her depths to form a tight ball in her abdomen. She didn’t know what it was, and it was slightly scaring her.</p><p>Sesshomaru answered her in between pants. “Yes? What is it?”</p><p>“We have to...stop this...I’m-I’m gonna explode…”</p><p>He obeyed, lifting from her body with a choked sigh. “Eh?” he stared down at her.</p><p>Kikyo blinked up at him, not knowing why she was saddened that he stopped, but also chilled by the warmth that left her.</p><p>“I apologize-” Kikyo began uncharacteristically, stuttering over her words as she tried to explain herself and why they needed to stop what they were doing. But, Sesshomaru wasn’t even listening, as he was taking off every article of his clothing. When Kikyo could stop her onslaught of stuttering, she noticed too late, for he was already naked.</p><p>Her eyes went wide as she took in his bare chest, arms, and...the thing that was making her feel so good.</p><p>It leapt up at her like it was happy to see her watching it, and she refrained from turning away, bravely looking up at Sesshomaru. “Why are you naked?” she was proud of herself for not stuttering this time.</p><p>He gave her a soft smile, gently moving to lay against her again, making sure she had time to refuse him.</p><p>She never did, but she didn’t look as if she wanted him to be on her either. Yet, when she felt Shesshomaru tug on her skirt, she made a squeak of surprise and clutched at her clothes.</p><p>“No,” she said sharply, her eyes squeezed shut.</p><p>“Don’t unclothe me.”</p><p>“But,” Shesshomaru whispered, his voice deep and sleepy-sounding. Kikyo felt her nethers spasm. “I want to try something. Can I?”</p><p>“Like what?” Kikyo demanded, opening her eyes to glower at him. His gold eyes was on her with a predatory look, as if she was prey. She gulped.</p><p>His fingers flitted against her thighs then, making her body tickle, and then he found the hem and proceeded to lift it toward her waist. “I will show you,” he hummed.</p><p>Wait, no. Nononono.</p><p>“Wait,” she grabbed his wrist and tried to push his hand down so he’d release her skirt. “No, we cannot.”</p><p>“Kikyo,” Sesshomaru rasped, looking at her with an almost pleading expression. For someone who had so much pride for his bloodline, this was near comical.</p><p>Kikyo’s gave a supposedly exasperated sigh, but there was a rise of excitement in her all the same. She looked at Sesshomaru and let go of his wrist, placing her hands on his shoulders and widening her legs. She closed her eyes tight again.</p><p>“Ok” she said quietly.</p><p>His sweaty body connected with her’s again, and this time it felt even more intimate and sensual. She gasped as skin touched skin, and Seeshomaru groaned as he grinded his hips hard against her again and again. It was getting to the point where things began to feel slippery and wet, and easier to move closer-</p><p>Kikyo muffled a yelp when Sesshomaru entered her, and the demon let out an “ah!”</p><p>But, he didn’t stop his movements as he kept thrusting, and Kikyo had to get used to the sudden intrusion with moving her hips in time with his. “Ah-ah,” Kikyo whimpered. </p><p>“Shhh,” he said to her, wrapping an arm around her head. </p><p>Pleasure coursed through her body like never before, and she couldn’t stop the moans from coming out of her mouth. He couldn’t stop making little satisfied noises either as his thrusting became faster and faster.</p><p>“Cold..” Sesshomaru mumbled into her hair. “Your flesh...mmm, no matter how many times I enter it...huff, it does not warm.” </p><p>Kikyo couldn’t take it anymore-her body was coiling and tightening with something that wanted to release, and tears sprung to her eyes as it threatened to take her over.</p><p>“I do not-have- a soul,” she said unevenly. “It is fate that I am this...way.” Kikyo clenched her teeth on that last word when Sesshomaru’s thing dug too far into her and hit a highly pleasurable spot. All thoughts and words became scrambled and she opened her mouth to scream. </p><p>Before she could though, the daiyokai clamped a slick hand on her lips, and spoke almost incoherently in her ear as he started to pound the same spot over and over. “It is better for you to die than to be alive, for I would not be able to take you this way. I do not love my half-brother but I respect who he deals with-you, however, are no longer his.”</p><p>And finally, she exploded. “Sesshomaru!” she screamed, and Sesshomaru arched his back with a shout of pleasure as something warm and hot shot like a geyser inside her body. For a moment, it was like she had heat of her own once more.</p><p>Sesshomaru collapsed against Kikyo’s shaking body, and she held him close. Her heart was beating as their crotches pulsed against each other. And feeling this comforted her, sending her into the best sleep she ever had since her death.</p><p>She’d have to find another way to get those shards, and she figured waiting for the girl to come back to her companion was the best way to go.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>